Pain
by Lia Tsukino
Summary: Rapunzel and Gothel fight as Flynn sits in prison. Rapunzel tries to win her freedom, even waiting for Flynn. She is taken to another tower before Flynn can reach her. He must find the tower and save her.
1. Chapter 1

_Flower gleam and glow . . . _

I felt cold hand pick out the flowers from her braided hair. Long blonde hair covered a small corner of the painted wall, the blacked haired woman walked towards the exit of the door; it seemed like I wasn't paying attention to her.

_Let your power shine . . ._

"I really tried, Rapunzel," the woman pauses, looking at me, the young 18 year old coldly, "I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel."

_Make the clock reverse . . ._

"Even if it finds the slightest ray of sunlight. It destroys it."

She left. I rubbed the silky fabric balled up in my hand. My memories came back to her of that man; the wanted thief. My green eyes shined like the tears were going to fall down these cheeks. My eyes lower down to see my pet chameleon, Pascal; he was trying to comfort me the best as he could. He was the only friend I ever had. Last night was the beginning of my life; or so I thought. Never had the thought occur that Eugene would lie to me, except that happened. It was my fault that I had let herself care so much for him, I even opened my heart for him. I fell backwards on the bed after looking at the purple flag of the kingdom once again. Mother Gothel had been right about things.

_Bring back what once was mine . . . _

But there was a part of me that still loved him. Something wanted me to run out of this tower to go find him. I was torn and confused, these pure emotions were out of whack. I looked at the symbol on the flag. It was the shape of the sun, the color bright as this powerful hair. I glanced at the painted ceiling of her room, there was something really strange, and similar to the symbol on the flag. There it was again, this time on the wall towards the closet.

"The sun . , ." I whisper softly, "Eugene, you're innocent . . . I'm sorry for deceiving you."

My memory can back of that day. Am I the lost princess? More small memories came back, I began to remember.

"The crown?" I begin, "It was . . . I'm . . .?"

The guards who chased us, those were the ones who protect the kingdom. And Eugene? What could've happened to him.

"Eugene!" I call out.

I feared that they already exiled him or something even worse. Maybe she will tell me. But all of these memories . . . I still can't believe it.

"Are you alright?" I hear the woman ask.

I walk out, glancing at the floor.

"It was you, wasn't it mother?" I pause, "Or should I call you that?"

"Whatever do you mean dearest?"

"You kidnapped my from the kingdom as a baby," I pause, "hoping to make me forget the king and queen; my real family."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"So you have amnesia?" I pause, "I am lost princess! Let me go, you witch. I'll go find Eugene."

"You'll be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes."

My eyes widen.

"No, no, no."

"Listen to me, Rapunzel, all of this as it should be."

I stepped away from her, glaring at her.

"You were wrong about the world." I pause, "All of my life I've hid from people who would use me for my power."

"Rapunzel!"

"When I should've been hiding from you!" I pause again, "Well, I will never let you use my hair again!"

I turned my back on her and began walking away. She mumbled something grabbing a hold of my arm. I struggled against, she finally let go as the mirror fell to the ground and shattered glass all over the ground. I turned around and walked off again.

"You want me to be the bad guy," I hear her voice softly call, "'fine. Now I'm the bad guy."

I found myself on the ground with her pinning me down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eugene!" I screamed out before something covered my mouth.

"Rapunzel?" I hear his deep voice call from outside the tower, "Rapunzel!"

He was outside! I knew that he would escape the prison to come for me, I felt that warm feeling deep within my heart. I saw mother step towards the closed window.

"No, I will not let you come!"

I ran towards the window, ending up getting caught in her grasp. It was tight around my tiny wrists. I screamed out his name, it sounded muffled with this gag around my mouth. I felt the dress of mother brush up against my arm. A cold blade wrapped around my throat. I became scared, my body became completely frozen.

"Now look, dear," Gothel whispers into my ear, "you must do what I say."

I inhale deeply.

"When I take off the gag, tell him . . ." She pauses, "You don't need his help."

I shook my head. I screamed louder trying to get him to hear me.

"Rapunzel!" He screamed out.

"Annoying little pest!" Gothel hisses.

"Eugene!" I could scream out clearly.

"Rapunzel, what's going on?"

"It's a trick, she wants me to tell you something I don't want to say!"

"Are you okay?"

My head fell backwards into the shoulder.

"Rapunzel?"

I couldn't speak. I didn't know what was going on.

"Rapunzel?" He pauses, "Hey, are you okay? Rapunzel, answer me!"

"You were such a fool, Rapunzel." That voice calls, "Now, you will listen to my, Flynn Rider."

"The old lady."

"Try your best to follow us, but;" She pauses, "I am sure you will never find your precious sunlight again."

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"I wasn't the one who harmed her," She laughs, "you did."

"Give her back, you old hag!"

"I'll tell you what," She stops, "if you find our new hiding spot, I will return the lost princess to you."

"Lost princess?" Eugene inhales, "Eugene, you fool."

Everything went quiet, my sight became dark; like I was asleep. Eugene . . . Please save me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Heal what has been hurt . . ._

I started to regain my consciousness, the dark walls were all I could see. My head hurts, I couldn't lift it up too far without flinching in pain. Something cold rubbed against my wrists, the slightest movement caused the metal to jingle. I've been chained up? This is bad, I couldn't escape at this rate. Gothel was watching over me like a hawk no doubt. I feel so alone in this dark prison. Without Eugene, I couldn't be brave. Without a real family, my life isn't worth for the world. Everything felt empty. I couldn't leave this new hidden tower.

"I really hate seeing you like this, Rapunzel." Gothel's twisted voice calls.

I didn't look at her, nor answer.

"If you promise the behave, I will loosen the restraints."

"Why?" I pause, sounding both harsh and depressed, "You'll just tighten them at night."

"It's for your own good."

"What power do you have?!" I yell, finally glancing into those dark, cruel eyes, "All of my life I have called you "mother", I don't know what your name is."

"That is the point, little girl."

"You still think I would call you that? Even though I finally know who I really am?"

"The king and queen will never find you."

"Not until Eugene finds this tower."

"You think that thief will find us?"

"Don't underestimate him."

"Even if he does find this tower, I will kill him."

I couldn't speak, my heart started beating harder.

"I thought that would shut your mouth." She laughs, "Now, sing to me."

"And if I refuse?"

"You'll be punished."

"I won't sing to reverse time just for you to look younger!"

"Are you defiling me?"

"I won't let you!"

Gothel grabbed a hold of my hair in one hand, while the other one punched me in the side. Her punches were rough and were bruising me.

_Change the fates design . . . _

"What are you going to do now?"

"Please, don't make me."

"Is the song too much to bare?"

"Please . . ."

"You are the only one who can sing it." She pauses as she gripped onto my shoulder tightly, "Now sing it!"

"_Eugene . . ." _


	4. Chapter 4

How long has it been since I've been here? A week? Three months? A year? It doesn't matter, nothing seemed to be right in my life. My life has been a complete lie, a total waste. The old witch only leaves when we run out of items for survival; while I am stuck in this tower, chained up at my ankles; I can't paint to get my mind off of things, I can't sing, I can't do what I normally would have done. I glance down at the floor; I forgot that she wouldn't let me bring Pascal along. My poor friend, the only one who would was there for me when I needed it. My heart still beckoned for my knight in shining armor to rescue me. I wish to have a place where I can truly call "home". The sound of pounding rocks hit the window; the old careless mother was waiting.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair."

I hated doing this. Especially now. I didn't wish to face more punishment for disobedience, I let my hair down to her. I pulled her up slowly to make sure I don't slip on the chain on my way of walking backwards. She came into view, dark sinister eyes look straight at me.

"I brought back parsnips."

"Oh yay." I sarcastically cheer.

"Will you please try to act like I am at least mean something to you?"

"I'll try." I say.

"_You really think that I will forgive you for the things you done, just like that; like it never even happened?" _

"I still care about you, my dear." She pauses, heading to the stove, "You needed to get away from that frog of yours and that thief."

"Do you really have to bring that up?" I ask, sounding rough, "You know I am dealing with this toughly."

"And do you think I care?"

"I wouldn't expect you to care one bit about my pain."

"Aw, I'm hurt." She stops, "Do you really think that low of me?"

"I didn't used to."

"At least you are being honest."

"_She's hurt? I am the one who is the victim here." _

"Go wash up, and get ready to help me with dinner."

I walk away, sighing as I got to wash up.

"Rapunzel, could you grab the tomatoes?"

"Alright." I sigh a little, drying off my hands.

"_If she beats me up to a bloody pole . . ." I pause, "Why isn't she treating me as a slave?" _

I took the basket over to the small table near the stove. I remembered those times that we made food together. Before any of this ever happened.

"Now, go step away." She hisses, "I got this."

I stepped to the side.

"I never thought he would get this close." She whispers, "At this rate he will find her in a day! I can't let that happen."

"_Eugene!? You're closer?" _

My heart pounded softly, I was breathing softly. Any moment he could show up. I turn my head to the side, seeing something green, hiding in the darkness. I inhaled deeply and headed over to it.

"Pascal, what are you doing here?" I whisper softly to him, "What if she see's you?"

He made a noise with his tongue, it was quiet so Gothel couldn't hear.

"Eugene lost his way?"

He replies.

"Where do you think he could've gone?"

Pascal nods his head as he spoke.

"Off to get help."

"Rapunzel, who are you talking to?" Gothel asks.

"No one." I nervously say.

"Then why are you talking to yourself?"

"I sometimes do it." I returned to my whisper, "See what I am going through."

He replies.

"Tell him not to worry about my appearance when he comes." I smile, "You should get going, hurry."

I watched him as he left through the opened window. I smile brighter, knowing that he's getting help. I am a step forward to my freedom.

"_Eugene, I love you." I pause, "I am sure you can make it."_


	5. Chapter 5

It became quiet, almost too quiet. Neither the witch or Rapunzel were creating any sort of noise. I became frightened for her. I turn around to look at Max. His white hair glittered in the summer sunlight, his brown eyes held the look of terror. I had to go check up on her; whether they were still here; I had to make she was alright. She was the only one who knew me better than anyone; she was the only person I have told my secret.

"Max, you stay here." I calmly tell him.

He neighs at me, showing me an entrance with his hoof. I look inside it, a staircase lead up to the tower.

"Thanks."

I head towards the doorway of the tower. It looked like it wasn't used in years. The stairs weren't any better; they creaked when I took a step, covered in so much dust it caused my sinuses to let out a horrendous sneeze, and were very old; nothing like I have ever seen before. I finally reached the painted living area of the tower. I had many memories; that I could remember; in this room. Now wasn't the time to look back, I had to begin my search. My feet scatter acrossed wooden floors as I search from room-to-room. I eventually ended up where I started. The entire tower was vacant; nor was there any trace of their trail. She was gone, the witch had taken her far away. Something rolls down my cheek; it was wet, and tasted very salty as it hit my lips. Were these tears of despair? Or even worse. Something else catches my attention. It was a small whimpering sound. There on the floor was Pascal. It looked like he had been crying. He had wrapped himself in the small purple flag from the kingdom. He was left here all alone, to fend for himself. Rapunzel must feel scared with out him around.

"Hey little fella." I smile as he looked at me, "I miss her too. I promise to find her. I will need your help though."

He nodded his head. I picked him up in my hands. I made it down to the outside where Max was waiting for me.

"C'mon, we have a princess to save."

OoOoOoOo

_**Author's note: Hello my awesome readers. I hope you enjoyed reading Flynn's POV. I would like to take this time to explain a few things. First of all, thank you for your reviews, you are all great! Second, I am a college student, if I don't get to updating as fast as I am right now; please wait and you will get the update. Sorry about that. And thank you again.,**_


	6. Chapter 6

I began my search on finding people who would help me in finding her. The trees covered the fall sun. Max began sniffing the ground, Pascal asleep on my shoulder. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep.

"Who would be able to go on that magical adventure with me?" I scratch my goatee.

Max started to run towards another direction, I held onto Pascal tightly as my other hand held on for dear life.

"Max!" I scream, "What are you doing?!"

Max came to a halt to a patch of grass with a tree covering the sun with the branches of leaves.

"Max, what's wrong with you?!" I ask.

He made a noise and looks on the ground. I look at the paper with a weird look. I got off of his back and walked towards it.

"What's this?" I ask, picking it up in my hands and unfolding seeing a map with a note attached to it, "A map?"

I began to read the note on the map. It was written nicely.

"_Eugene, _

_Forgive me for all that's happened, I'm sorry that we haven't crossed ways yet. I happened to escape for a while, she caught me and now I must face punishment. Don't worry about that, focus on finding the tower. I circled the area where the tower is at for you to find it easily. Don't come alone, find someone to go with you. I miss you, Eugene. Please come. _

_I love you, _

_Rapunzel." _

"Rapunzel was here?!" I exclaim.

I stand up placing the map into my pocket before getting onto Max.

"Hurry Max, to the Snuggling Duckling!" I yell.

OoOoOoO

**_Forgive me for the small chapter. I am just preparing for the next two chapters. Your hint for the 8th chapter is in this. Again, I am a college student, please don't hate me if I don't update as fast. Thank you! Happy Fanficing! _**


	7. Chapter 7

The restaurant was dim as it normally was. The air was clean then the last time I was there. The wooden stool felt hard as I sat on it, I unfolded the map on the table as I glance at it, placing the note in my vest.

"There's the area of the tower." I whisper to myself, "How am I gonna get through without getting arrested again?"

I look at Pascal who was trying to help me with the figuring out the problem I was trying to solve. I didn't understand how I was going to do this, but I had to do it for her.

"I thought I told you not to come without the lady." A deep voice says, as he sat next to me.

"I was too late to the tower," I pause, "she was taken to another tower."

"WHAT?!" He exclaims.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Other thugs joined our conversation.

"Look, I tried to help her." I stop, "I couldn't save her in time. Now I am looking for her."

"She's gone, I can't believe it!" Big Nose yells.

"She was the only one out of us who had a real dream." Hook Hand adds.

"We have to save her!" Killer says.

"Hey, guys!" I yell as they look at me, "I know you guys miss her. I'm sure the king and queen will pay all of you if we bring her back."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vladimir asks, his voice sounding gruff.

"She's the lost princess," I pause, "if we are going to do that, we need to work together in order to save her."

"In order to save her you'll need an army." Big nose says.

"Wait a minute." Hook Hand pauses, "We could be his army!"

"Yes you can . . ." I stop, as I figure out what he said, "Wait what?"

"What do you say lads?" He began again, "Should we help this lover boy right here save the one he loves?"

The thugs agree.

"Then what are we gonna do?!"

"Save a princess!" They reply.

Hook Hand turns to face me, he reached his hook out to shake mine.

"We'll help you son." He pauses, "C'mon shake on it."

"I rather not shake on it." I pause, "But I take you up on your offer."

"What's so scary?" He asks before finding out he offered his hook, "Oh sorry."

"It's okay," I pause, "Alright, we have a princess to save. First we have to plan."

"Let us help." Big Nose says walking up to the table.

"Alright," I pause again looking at my supporting group, "let's do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Save what has been lost . . . _

I glanced at the cold chains around my ankles, the old woman bent down and began tightening them; it rubbed against the bone, but it didn't hurt that much. I bent my head down, knowing that I was in a lot of hot water after of what I had done. I didn't know that Gothel was just two steps behind me, but I wasn't concerned about mother catching up to me; it was the punishment that was coming to me that frightened me the most.

"Now, before we do anything, I think I need a refresher." She stood up as she took a strand of my hair.

"You really think I am gonna continue to do this?" I grunt through my teeth.

"Oh you just me, dear." Gothel pauses, grinning, "If you don't there will be consequences."

"Not like I already have consequences anyway . . ." I mumble softly to myself.

"Or perhaps, an incentive would change your mind."

"What kind of incentive?"

"I will ease up on your punishment this time." Her grin spread acrossed her face.

"How's that an incentive?!" I hiss.

"Fine." She pauses again, her grin turning into a frown, "Your punishment will be doing this whenever I please."

I sigh, I hated doing this. Even knowing that all my life she has been just lusting after my power. She was just a manipulator, not a mother. But I let her do it.

"Fine fine." I slowly began singing.

Mother Gothel began combing my glowing hair; it was gentle and soft this time. Maybe she was right about that incentive. But, how can I trust her? No, I can't think about losing myself to her. Right now, I have to focus on staying strong for his sake. I eventually closed my eyes, when my glowing hair began fading, I knew that mother looked younger again . . . I waited patiently for her to be done. But, Eugene . . .

"_I want to see you . . ." _


	9. Chapter 9

The world was black. Not a single outline I could see with my hazel-green eyes. It was so dark, I slowly crept closer closer, not knowing where I was going, or what could be waiting for me when I get there. A sharp pain was becoming known to me; for deep within my chest, I could feel the terror and pain that Mother was putting me through. My small voice was my only companion as I trecked through the cloud of darkness that surrounded me.

"Heal what has been hurt . . ." I continued to repeat that song.

It calmed my nerves a little, I was still on edge because of this. My feet started to feel week and my muscles began to tighten as I carried on with my journey.

"Not now!" I growl, pounding my fist against my upper thigh, "We can't give up. Eugene is waiting for us . . . we better not keep him waiting."

Eugene? Why did I say his name like that? My voice sounded tender and different at that moment. After that happened, a scream reached my ears. I began looking around, trying to find the source of the crying; there wasn't anything I could see.

"C'mon!" I yell, "C'mon legs, we have to find him!"

I began running, tears streaming down my face as they were carried away by the wind I was making.

"Eugene, I'm coming!" I call out.

"Stay back!" He replied, sounding rough.

"Why?" I ask.

"You can't go back to the kingdom," he paused; I was confused; he hissed softly, "the king and queen have forgotten about you."

"They would never forget their own daughter!" I stopped, inhaling in, "Don't you see? Gothel has brainwashed you into telling me such a lie to keep us away. All she wants is to have me for the power that my hair possesses! Don't tell me she did that to you!"

"What if she didn't?!"

"This isn't you! I know your true ways, Eugene!" I pause again, "You're acting strange. Your voice sounds rough and not classy and cool; like you normally sound like."

"Things can happen when you dream after having a traumatic period of time, Rapunzel." Replied Eugene.

That's what all of this was! A dream! It was clear to me now. Just another horrible nightmare. Why didn't I figure it out sooner?

"Wake up!" I hiss, the mist of darkness began to close in on me, "C'mon, wake up!"


	10. Chapter 10

I could hear Rapunzel's voice singing in my head. I didn't understand what was going on or where I was. I continued my trek towards nothing, I didn't know what waited for me at the end of this mist of darkness. Her voice continued to call me, I felt like I was getting close; every step I took was leading me to Rapunzel. I had to find her, I needed to hold her again, and I needed to tell her a lot of things.

"Rapunzel!" I call out.

There was no reply except singing. She didn't hear my voice.

"Rapunzel!" I cry out once again.

"Eugene . . ." I hear her reply.

"Are you okay?" I ask, "You seem to be very quiet."

"I am not okay, Eugene." She pauses, "I am not."

That rose a red flag for me; something was wrong and I had to figure out what it was. I had to figure out why she wasn't alright. Could it be that the old lady had been punishing her for things that she had done? Why did it have to happen to her . . . to Rapunzel? Rapunzel didn't deserve any of this! She meant everything to me; without Rapunzel, my dream would die.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "Continue to talk with me until I can find you!"

"Everything's wrong, Eugene." She replies, "I didn't wish for any of this to happen."

"For what to happen?" I ask again, sounding like a complete idiot.

"I should have never left the tower . . ."

"But, you found out that you are the lost princess." I answer.

"That's not just it." She began.

"What else is there, Rapunzel?" I question again.

"When you find me . . . Mother will kill you."

"I am not gonna let that happen!" I sounded confident.

"Eugene . . ."

"Even if it happens, I will find a way to save you."

There wasn't a response from Rapunzel. I began to worry.

"Rapunzel!" I stop dead in my tracks, "Rapunzel, please, answer me!"

"You should listen to her once in a while . . . she's right about my plan." Gothel's voice came through.

"I will find where you're hiding her!" I pause, "And I will save her!"


	11. Chapter 11

On the back of Maximus, I ran over towards the tower. Pascal was directing my way. I wasn't giving up with this, Rapunzel needed me, she was bidding me to go faster, and I listened. The brush of warm wind began to heat up my cheek. The healing incantation song came into my mind.

_Save what has been lost . . . _

Strangely, it calmed me. My spirits were high and I felt confident.

"Pay attention to the road, lover boy!" Hook hand teased.

"Oh shut it." I said, returning to focus on my journey.

The green chameleon turned his head to the left, indicating me to turn that way. Maximus was already one step ahead of me and turned the corner. At first, it surprised me, but yet again . . . the was Maximus I'm talking about.

"Always a step ahead of me; thanks Max." I said, praising him.

The white palace horse turned his head and gave me a small wink before he turned to look right in front of him. Pascal gave a small tap on his head, getting the horse to stop. Maximus came to a halt as I looked up at the tower. I took a deep breath in.

"This is it." I whisper.

"We're coming with you." Vlader paused, "For the lady."

"No, not yet at least." I answer, "I'm gonna talk and try to help her escape."

"But . . ." Big Nose started.

"We're here to back him up if he needs it." Hook Hand began.

"Thanks guys." I began walking up to the tower, "Hide!"

The group ran to hide. Pascal jumped on my shoulder.

"Rapunzel!" I call up, "Rapunzel let down your hair!"


	12. Chapter 12

There it was again. Eugene's voice! He was somewhere close by. I wanted to jump out of that window to land into his arms. But escaping wasn't apart of Gothel's plan. She had me chained to the staircase with a white cloth around my mouth to keep me quiet. I couldn't call out to him, I couldn't go to him, I couldn't do anything. I glanced over at her grabbing my hair and flinging it out of the window so he could climb it. My hazel green eyes widened, she was one step ahead of him. She held the knife in her left hand as she backed into the darkness waiting for the right moment to strike. I turn to look at the window, seeing the top of Eugene's head and part of his green vest. I muffled his name, telling him to leave.

"Rapunzel! I thought that I would never see you again." He looked right at me, seeing the gag against my chapped lips, "Huh?"

I looked at him before I saw Mother Gothel come up behind him with the knife.

"Look out!" I cried, my voice being covered by the cloth.

Before he had a chance to react, Gothel forced the knife into his left side. Eugene fell to the ground, holding his new wound.

"Now look at what you've done, Rapunzel." She paused, "Oh don't worry dear. Our little secret will die with him!"

My eyes widened, I didn't like the sound of that. I felt her yank on the chains, dragging me, but I fought back by struggling against her.

"As for us, we will be somewhere no one will ever be able to find you again!" She yelled.

I noticed Pascal trying to stop her. She felt him tugging at the hem of the bottom of her red dress. She glared down at him before kicking him away.

"Pascal!" I cried again, but my voice was blocked by the gag.

"Enough Rapunzel! Give it up already!" She yelled right as I turned to glare at her as she began pulling me down towards the stairs, but I struggled against her, "Stop fighting me!"

"No!" My voice was finally able to be heard, the gag had fallen off my face, "I won't stop, for the rest of my life I will continue to fight. I won't stop trying to get away from you!"

I turned to look at both Pascal and Eugene, seeing how hurt they were. I turned my focus back on Gothel.

"But, if you let me save Eugene." I paused, "I'll go with you willingly."

_**~Author's Note~**_

_I am so sorry that it took me this long to update on this fanfiction! I had a huge writer's block and I couldn't figure out what to do to start closing up this story. I hope you guys like this chapter and hopefully the next chapter will come in by late October or early November. Now that I know how to end it, there will be five more chapters. Two of last chapters are gonna be in the point of view of the King and Queen reacting to seeing their baby girl all grown up. Again, I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update. Thank you guys so much!_


	13. Author's Note

_**~Author's Note~ **_

_Hello everyone, Lia here. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at updating my fanfictions lately. I have a job now and things have come up so I haven't had the time to type up chapters for my fanficitions. I will be on a hiatus for a little while, I will update when I get the chance to do it. So, I'll be off and on when it comes to my stories. Please continue to wait for them, they will come out as soon as I get them typed up. You are all amazing, and I hope you guys like them. Please go like my new Facebook fan page it's for both my YouTube channel and my . Here is a link: liatsukinoyoutube/?ref=bookmarks _

_**Thank you all again, **_

_**Lia Tsukino**_


End file.
